It Doesn't End At Prom
by Wheat Thin
Summary: ONE SHOT. A follow up from the end of Twilight. How would the story change if Edward had agreed to change Bella the night of prom?


**Hello, fellow Twilighters!**

**I would just like to clear up what exactly this story is...**

**So for my English class we had to read a book and do a book report toward the end of the school year. I indeed read Twilight because it was there and I love it, so... Well, for the project, we had a list of 45 assignments and had to choose 5 to do. One of them was to write an alternate ending to the book, and I immediately started writing. This is what came out of a week's worth of 4-5 hours a day of writing. (So you can obviously tell I am an iextremely/i slow writer.)**

**This is a total one shot. It's still in Bella's point of view. I've gotten several compliments on it, and quite a few requests for me to write more and turn Twilight into my own story. I feel kind of bad for really wanting to do that, but... this IS , right? :D I'm sure Stephenie Meyer would be interested in what some fans would do if they could write it, too. Haha. Please give me your input. All critique is welcome. I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing. If I get enough satisfied reviewers, I will most likely continue this with the other things I'm planning on writing about.**

**So to wrap this up, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. That includes all the characters (Even Edward...Damn.).**

**Please enjoy!**

…and he pressed his cold lips to my throat once more.

My breath caught in my throat. My heart raced. My head was spinning. Would I ever grow accustomed to this contact with Edward? His cool breath was on my ear now. I shivered. Hopefully no one decided to come outside. I prayed to myself that Mike or Jessica didn't come looking for me.

"Bella," Edward whispered, and then he kissed the hollow of my ear. I shivered again

"Y-yes…?" I whispered back.

Edward's lips traced a soft line from my ear to my chin. "You are absolutely positive you want to become a vampire." It wasn't a question. I responded with a stiff nod of my head. Edward chuckled and pulled away from me. "Only fools are positive, you know."

"Then I'm a fool."

His lips pressed together into a hard line. He gently took my left hand in his and traced the crescent scare James left on my palm. He kissed the scar.

"You also know that if I were to bite you, your entire body would feel the same as your hand did that day."

I figured as much. I nodded again, only more hesitant this time. I won't deny my fear of that raging fire pulsing through my veins. It was unbearable. The only thing keeping me from changing my mind was being aware of the fact that while I grew older, Edward would forever be the prefect, god-like creature I fell in love with.

Edward stood suddenly, gazing into the horizon at the almost-set sun. He held his hand out to me. "Come," he said urgently.

I stood quickly, not wanting to make him wait. Just as that thought crossed my mind, he picked me up and cradled me in his arms, then walked as quickly as he could – while still looking human – to Alice and the others in the gym. Edward placed me gently on the floor, but still held my hand. He leaned toward Alice and began mumbling something to her that I couldn't hear. Her eyes widened for a brief moment – I think she thought I didn't see her – and then her beautiful face painted a stern look.

"Okay," she said once Edward was finished. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper expressed the same face as Alice – with the exception of Rosalie, who looked _very_ displeased.

A sudden wave of realization swept across me. My face flushed and I felt light headed. He was actually going to do it? Tonight? I caught a glimpse of my favorite crooked smile. There was something different about it, though. He look troubled, like he would regret ever sinking his venomous teeth into my skin; he _would_ regret it. I knew he would since the transformation from human to vampire is so painful.

I didn't even know how to react to this. If I was happy, Edward might be disapproving, but if I declined and told them to…

"Wait!" I managed to say. Five beautiful, intense stares appeared in front of me.

"We should go somewhere more private," Alice suggested after looking at my panicked face. The four others obliged.

Edward led me back to his Aston Martin – half carrying me because of my broken leg – while the others made their way to Rosalie's BMW. He opened the passenger door for me, and once I was seated, he was already getting in the driver's side and inserting the key into the ignition. The expression he had was the same as in the gym.

Half the drive back was silent. I didn't really have anything to say. Okay, that was a lie. I had a lot to say, actually, but Edward seemed to be so caught up in thought to notice. He ended the silence by clearing his throat after several more minutes, but still didn't say anything.

"What are you thinking?" I decided to ask, assuming he meant for me to say something first. He took my hand in his – not looking away from the road materializing before us in the headlights – and grumbled.

"I love you, Bella-" he stopped, like he just choked on his own spit, and then continued. "More than anything in the world…"

"I know that," I said a little faster than intended. Edward took a deep breath, let it out, and then the car stopped. I didn't realize we had already made it back to the Cullen residence.

"I'll do it," he said finally. "You want it so much, and I love you enough to give you what you want." He sounded so sincere, even when his hands held an iron grip on the steering wheel that made his knuckles turn whiter than usual. I felt the tears form in my eyes. I silently thanked Alice again for putting waterproof make-up on me.

"Edward… I…" I was speechless. "Are you sure _you_ want to do this?" I asked then, completely aware of who I sounded like. I could have kicked myself.

Edward let go of the steering wheel as he inhaled deeply. "Bella, honey, you're being extremely difficult," he said, running his pale hand through his untidy hair. "You do know that, don't you?"

I didn't say anything. I knew I was being difficult. The thought of him changing me sounded like such a good idea, but if Edward _was_ going to do it, I wish he would have given me some kind of warning. Charlie will be heartbroken if I go home in 3 days – assuming Alice tells him I'm attending another one of her slumber parties – with news that I am now immortal. And what would Jake and Billy think? My stomach dropped.

"Jasper told me you're upset," Edward said. "And you're unsure."

I didn't look at him. He read Jasper's mind, no doubt.

"I wish you'd have given me some time to prepare…" he said, shaking. Edward pet my hair and trailed his hand all the way down to mine.

"Let's go inside."

He got out of the car and opened my door for me. I hadn't noticed the scent of Svickova that wafted through the air. Did Esme actually prepare food for me for my last meal? I sniffed and Edward put his arm around my waist.

We entered the house, the Svickova's scent becoming much stronger. Esme gave me a warm, motherly smile to reassure me that everything was okay – at least, that's what I assumed it was for. All of these beautiful beings – except Rosalie – had serene smiles on their faces. I felt at ease suddenly.

"It's your choice, Bella," Esme said. "We've all decided it would be wonderful to have you officially in our family." I looked up at Edward. He was smiling. He rubbed my arm and I began feeling better about all this. "I made you food in parting," Esme continued. I heard Emmett stifle a laugh. I smiled to myself. It did smell very appetizing. Maybe I should eat it and try to sort out my thoughts, to fully decide whether I want to do this transformation _now_. I then sat at the table as Esme placed the steaming, hot dish in front of me.

I picked up a fork and dug it into the delicious-looking meal. I blew on the food now on my fork and put it in my mouth. My eyes widened. "Esme, this is delic…" I started, but I trailed off, noticing, when I looked up, that everyone but Edward had gone to a different room.

"They all thought we should discuss everything by ourselves," Edward informed me, already knowing that I was going to ask where everyone went. I nodded my head and a short silence followed. "Do you know what you are going to say to Charlie?" he then asked me.

I finished chewing my bite and swallowed. "No. That's why you should have given me a warning because now that _I'm_ not ready for this, _you_ are, and if I wait any longer, you'll probably change your mind." Edward didn't say anything. He knew I was right.

He sat down at the table in the chair to my left. He took my hand in his like at the school and traced the scar on my palm. I looked up to his face and his eyes pierced into mine with so much intensity; I hurriedly looked back to my food. I continued eating, realizing after every bite that I really wasn't as hungry as I thought I was, despite how good Esme's cooking was.

"Let's go upstairs," Edward said as he stood. He stroked my hair and I stood as well. He led me to his room. I tried to keep my breathing even. I knew I was just minutes away from the terrifying 3-day transformation I would endure. He gave me a soft, crooked smile in reassurance. I gave him a smile back.

"I've already spoken to Alice about what to tell Charlie," Edward stated. "You're "trapped" here in one of her slumber parties again, and we are taking you to school on Monday and Tuesday." I nodded. "Then, for the rest of the week, I will attend school to get the homework you will be missing." I froze.

"Can't Alice do that for me?" I demanded with a hint of hysteria in my voice. "I want to stay with you after the transformation is complete!" My breathing came out rapidly and uneven as panic took over my body.

"Alice is going to be your… trainer, if you will. She is going to teach you how to hunt and help you figure out what kind of blood you are most attracted to."

"I want _you_ to help me!" I argued. "I can't do this unless you're there. I know it! I-I…" He pressed an icy finger to my lips. I stared into his eyes. They were calm and serene, but a dark topaz, almost brown. He was thirsty. I swallowed hard. He suddenly looked a little different.

Edward reached up to stroke my cheek with the back of his hand. His jaw was tight and his face was very serious. I leaned forward to him to press my lips to his. His arms found their way around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. He pulled away.

"I'm a little concerned about…" He stopped, like he decided to say something else. "Do you think we should have someone "chaperone", just in case I lose control?" His voice was a low purr in my ears. I shuddered at the thought of him sucking my blood until there was nothing left, until I was bone dry…

"That's a good idea…" I said softly. "…But… I trust you."

Edward's eyes widened and his jaw tightened again. He leaned down and pressed his nose against the base of my neck and inhaled, then held his breath. I ran my fingers through his untidy hair and sighed. My pulse was quickening, just as it did every time Edward got this close to me.

"Bella, I just want you to know, no matter what happens after this transformation, you will always be the love of my life," he whispered in my ear. "Always and forever."

The silence that followed killed me. It was too quiet. But I instantly realized what happened as there was a painfully sharp pinch on the side of my neck and my body began to heat up.

**I hope you liked it! Please review! :D**

Wheat Thin


End file.
